carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Moguls (1987)
It is damage control time for the Carrington campaign following the video of Blake in a whore house. Krystle is angered by Alexis's antics and Blake wonders why people don't just focus on the real issues in the campaign. Krystle decides she will handle this matter for Blake. She goes to Cora for help. Cora is not willing to help but Krystle makes her notice that it will not be good for business if people learn that they are secretly being taped. Krystle's prodding works as Cora shows up at the mansion and gives Blake and Krystle a copy of the tape. The sound has been damaged but it could still be of use. It looks like Sean's attempt to get rid of the tape have failed. Krystle wants Cora to come forward to tell the true reason why Blake was at the bordello but Cora feels that she lacks credibility. So, Krystle hires a lip reader who explains the conversation between Blake and Cora at a press conference. Alexis is not happy that Blake was so easily able to diffuse the damage she tried to inflict. Sean told her that she should not go after a man like Blake with something so petty. If she is to strike Blake, it needs to be a knock out blow or else he will win. Steven, Fallon and Adam have a meeting where Steven informs them that he has looked over some oil deal with Vitron in Natumbe (a fictitious African country) and that he turned it down. Both Fallon and Adam liked the deal and cannot believe that Steven would make a decision without consulting them first. A decision needed to be made, and Steven made it. Fallon, meanwhile, believes that the final decision regarding Vitron has not been made. So, she speaks to Dex about it and Dex offers to check out the deal while he is Africa for an oil conference. Fallon is appreciative. In Natumbe, Dex meets with the oil minister, Harry Thresher, a man with whom Dex is familiar and does not trust. Dex wants in on the Vitron deal but Thresher refuses to let him in because it is a private deal. After leaving, Dex overhears that Thresher is contacting Sean back in Denver. That definitely piques his interest. Dex fills Fallon in on what he learned and tends to believe Steven may be right about rejecting the Vitron deal. Jeff and Fallon continue to talk about getting a divorce. Jeff still wants it to work but realizes that it is futile when Fallon tells him that she does not love him anymore. Leslie has spent her time creating a presentation to suggest a position for herself at Colby Co. When she goes to Alexis's office to show it to her, she finds Sean. Sean looks over the presentation and tells Leslie that he will recommend her for the position. Sean, of course, expects something in return. After making a fool of himself at the Fair, Josh goes to Delta Rho to apologize to Sammy Jo and brings a bouquet of flowers with him. Sammy Jo forgives him but Josh does not know when to quit and some how believes that Sammy Jo will now accept his wedding proposal because he asks again, with the help of a clown puppet. Sammy Jo turns him down again, and breaks the puppet. Sammy Jo tells Josh that she does not love him and is pretty much satisfied with Steven. Later, Steven notices Skip coming out of Josh's apartment. Skip tells Steven that Josh is a cocaine addict. Steven does not want to believe it but commands Josh to take a drug test. Josh refuses and quits the team again. Sammy Jo cannot believe that Steven fired Josh and did not have the decency to tell her. She had to read it in the newspaper. In any event, Sammy Jo tries to contact Josh but cannot get a hold of him. She eventually goes to his apartment where she finds Josh unconscious. She calls 9-1-1 and tells them that she believes it to be a drug overdose. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tom Schanley ... Josh Harris * Daniel Davis ... Harry Thresher * Carole Cook ... Cora Van Heusen * Gary Hudson ... Skip Maitland * John McCann ... Football Coach * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Cis Rundle ... Hooker * Kirk Scott ... Editor * Mike Garibaldi ... Jeffrey Ames * Anthony Winters ... Vitron Secretary Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On December 16, 1987 ABC aired a TV special "A Christmas Memory". Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Fallon Carrington Colby: [to Alexis] You don't understand, it has nothing to do with love. Yes, I'll love Jeff till I die, but I can't live with him anymore. * Jeff Colby: I had a couple of interviews with out of state papers. Blake Carrington: Let me guess. About that video tape, right? Jeff Colby: Well, why talk about the real issues when you can exploit a good scandal? Blake Carrington: Hm-hm. It comes with the territory. Good news is just but good, evil news, why, that's sensational. * Cora Van Husen: [Krystle visits Cora Van Husen's brothel] I'll say this for you, you sure got guts coming to see me. Krystle Carrington: I'm trying to help my husband. Cora Van Husen: We help a lot of husbands in here. * Sean Rowan: [on phone] Close doesn't make it, gentlemen. Close only counts in horseshoes and handgrenades. Not at ColbyCo. [hangs up]